


Typical Accident

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: Blur [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Relationships: 多蓝
Series: Blur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905682
Kudos: 4





	Typical Accident

互联网碎片归档

初中的时候，男生都习惯在课间靠着墙热烈的讨论游戏，并艳羡地看高年级的学长轻松地趴在过道的水泥围栏上，对着经过的漂亮学姐吹口哨。

我初一的时候很矮，大部分男生初一的时候都是这样的，小小个子，趴在围栏上对我来说是有些难度的事，所以这样的学长在我们眼里很酷，如果不是被他们班主任拿着教鞭一路抽着赶回教室的话。

年级内很快有男生成了学长的跟班，一起翘课上网，口头禅也变成了符文，solo，五杀之类的，好像不到一个月，流行在我们之中的游戏就从QQ飞车穿越火线变成了英雄联盟。

我爸妈都很忙，没时间管我，对我也总是带了一点亏欠了我一样的弥补式纵容。我很乖，至少初中之前是这样，我忘了自己的成绩是什么时候一落千丈，眼睛也变成近视，总觉得是很恍惚的回忆了，我甚至忘了沉迷在游戏里的契机。

S赛夺冠之后，采访里总会问到为什么走上这条路，一般我会说是因为天赋的，这样听上去又拽又酷，但是有家报社找到了我家，拉着我和我妈一起采访，我妈听到我说，“因为做不成好学生，坏学生也不想做，只能打游戏了”其实游戏也没有很有意思，但是上学更无聊，最开始是偷偷骗我妈说去同学家做作业晚点回去，后来连谎都懒得说。

再后来我妈直接来网吧堵我，刚好那时候罩我的扛把子试图让我尝试着抽烟。

那个扛把子可能遭受了有史以来最大的耻辱，被扯出来被我妈尖叫着骂了快一小时，人来人往的，而且全是认识的朋友，呃，太可怕了。

我妈问我家里电脑不好吗，怎么去网吧跟人家学坏，也不求我成绩上去了，抽烟喝酒打架不沾都不行吗？

我妈倚着她那辆大红色的小轿车，像被抽空了所有力气，背对着我说完这些话，拉开车门，

头一次，没让我坐上车，油门一加就走了。

出了这档子事，爸妈决心不再让我在外面混混似的过日子，我被软禁在家，电脑换了，键盘也换成了茶轴的机械键盘，我妈甚至专门请电信拉了一条高速光纤到家里。

家教给我上课的时候会带我出去吃饭，算是放风，这种惩罚一直持续到我中考那天，后来我跟喻文波说起这件事，他问我，蓝哥你这都不反抗的吗？我才反应过来，哦，是可以偷偷溜出去的。

但我的回答是，“可以反抗，但没必要。”

喻文波忙说我是不是脑子有问题。

我觉得确实有，中考那年的考到的古诗文背诵有一句是岳阳楼记，一般人记得最清楚的就是会考到的先天下之忧而忧那句，而我记得最清楚的是“时六年九月十五日”

我很喜欢记日子，有一天训练结束，我和喻文波双排了两把准备睡觉，他埋头洗脸，我在刷牙，我含着泡沫问他，知道今天是什么日子。喻文波挠着头把基地所有人生日都猜了个遍，我笑着告诉他，今天是我到ig和你们见面的第一百天。

“哇，蓝哥，你这个真是gay。”

“哪有”

“你嗦，你这个，呃，这个还不gay？”

我分不清是不是浴室暖黄色的灯光照的他的脸血色太浓。

高中我妈给我拖关系送到一中，其实没必要，在哪睡觉不是睡，我渐渐开始昼夜颠倒，夜晚是我最清醒的时刻，白天我倒头就睡，以至于我从进入一中到退学，只记得我同桌的长相，声音都记不清。退学是一时冲动，我妈想让我走艺术生的路子，拿个本科学位证回来，课外我还得被我妈扭送画室，静物素描，水粉，油画，HB，2B，4B。

鹰潭没有什么好画室，我妈在周末会压着我去南昌上课，我很不习惯这种来回奔波时间都花在一种得不到成就感的活动上。

就很tm烦。

“妈，我不想学了，我要退学去打比赛。”说出这句话的时候我其实有点没底气的，我小声嘟囔，我妈开着车，盯着路口的红绿灯不说话。

我用更大的声音重新说了一遍，车内还是很安静。

我那时候在国服略略有点名气，辅助选手本来就比其他位置少一些，自然有好几支战队联系过我，当然都是名字都没听过的那些。我和其中一支敲定好事项后，就跟爸妈摊牌了。

我头一次下了晚自习没跑去云端，早早坐着车回了家，我跟我爸妈聊了一整夜，过没两天，我妈开车送我到鹰潭北，鹰潭北很抠门，下楼坐高铁的地方没电梯，长长的阶梯上我妈走在最前面，比低头玩手机的我走得远很多，我妈执意要帮我拿所有行李，下楼梯的时脚步趔趄。

她和我买了并排的座位，却没有上车。

“我下午约了人打牌，就不送你了。”

人生是一趟单向疾驰的列车。

在tga沉浮的日子里，我总会梦到那天，我妈在车厢门口撂下那句话，梦里我像游离在那个世界以外的第三人，我妈当时留给我的是背影，我在梦里却清清楚楚看见我妈的正面，她在哭。

在我妈心里，我一定是一个死小孩，那种死不听话倔得两头牛都拉不回来的死小孩。

依着我妈的意思，好好读书混个文凭，跟着我爸去学会生意场上的迎来送往，才是顺遂的人生。

每个中二少年都会以为自己有主角光环，我打网吧联赛的时候扬言我的ad会a人就能赢，到后面还真赢了，我以为我是天资过人，现实却给我沉重一击。

很多事情都和之前说好的不一样了，我不在乎工资待遇这些，几年之后，我的采访里也会拿“连tga首发都打不上的辅助”调侃自己，但那确确实实是那些我住在嘈杂的多人间听着室友此起彼伏的呼噜声入睡后的梦魇。

要上场，只能去rank，分足够高老板经理才会注意到你，排到喻文波的那场游戏，我已经练了两千多场锤石。

喻文波像是一道炙热耀眼的光，我那时候看多了中二漫，我觉得自己有点像黑子哲也，区别是，我没有他的主角光环，而且我总觉得主角光环既然不属于我，一定有它自己的主人，喻文波。

国服高分段来来回回就是同一拨人，他直播间有段时间的名字是国服第一德莱文，虽说国服ad溢出，他只要想双排就永远不会一个德莱文出现在召唤师峡谷。

而我是辅助，他是ad，结缘本就理所应当。排位多见了几次不出意料的加上好友，我成为他直播间水友调侃的后宫贵妃之一。我累到打不动，也会看他和别人双排或者自己单排，有阵子我失眠得很严重，张星冉看我两三天没睡把我强制扛回宿舍，从外面把门锁上，让我好好睡一觉。我躺在床上，不知怎么的就点开了他的直播间，他在和另一个辅助一起双排，他们双排就会说很多话，不像我是半个自闭症患者，别人跟我搭话我也不知道回什么的。听着他的声音，我睡着了，醒来中国移动通知我交两百多块的流量费。

有很多时候去回想从前，就觉得他是我在无人沙漠里行走，出现在眼前的海市蜃楼，让我认定，前方还是有路可走，无休止的重复总会有尽头的。

他的直播里有我无数的黑历史，到后来我们拿到冠军，那些我们幼稚的记录还能被翻出来津津乐道。

他的职业生涯比我顺利多得多，我挂着QQ看群里都在讨论，小道消息说jkl签约了ig。

不一会儿刚好有人抖了我一下。

“你抖你爹呢？”我心里有预感他要和我道别了。

“蓝哥，我要去ig了，以后双排就难了。”

我们又随便调侃了几句，最后他发给我的是两个龇牙笑的表情。我不是他唯一的辅助，他也不是我唯一的ad，他也没必要对我感到抱歉的。

喻文波是个特别知世故的人，接触了好长时间我才迟钝地感受到这个事实。你看，他和我的道别就会说的温情脉脉，和史森明的话我猜应该是互相口嗨。一次和ming聊到这个，ming证实了我的猜想。

苏小洛找到我说让我去ig试训，我真是吓了一跳。虽说有老板的举荐，我自己也找ig发过简历，可是看到那条联系我的短信，还是没什么实感。

我在tga里都不算出名，比赛都没好好打过几次，我决心不再沉沦下去，至少要打一次lpl才对得起人生吧，这样想着，综合考虑了几个lpl战队之后觉得ig还不算饱和，慎重地投出了自己的简历。这算是意外之喜吧，我当时想着如果没有战队愿意给我机会，我就真回家学画画去了，以后当个小学美术老师，我觉得8错。

在ig基地我和喻文波完成了初次面基，他看上去吓了一跳，结结巴巴地问我怎么在这里？苏小洛抬手就拍了他一掌。

“别把我辛辛苦苦挑来的辅助吓跑好不好，喻文波你还不热情点？你俩不是之前认识吗？”

喻文波用手挠着头，一边笑“你这给我挑辅助？还把我蓝哥拐过来了？”

“不然呢？这不是给你挑个童养媳培养感情吗？”

在场的人笑声掀翻屋顶，这个梗对我来说真的很羞耻，熟悉了之后我软磨硬泡他们向我保证不拿这个梗开玩笑，后来还是被传了个遍。

辅助的位置和我同一批试训的有五六个，留到最后的是我和一个韩国人，我们表现得不分伯仲，而那个韩国男生会叽里咕噜地和基地里的韩国人聊韩语的天，比自闭成瘾每天至多和喻文波说几句话的我，融入队伍气氛要好太多。

苏老板把我叫进办公室，我还在思考要不要直接买好今晚就回鹰潭北的高铁票，买二等座还是一等座，好久没回家不然买个商务舱奢侈一下这些没头没脑的东西。

“宝蓝，恭喜你，你试训成功了！”

“嗯？”

“你看你什么时候叫你家里人过来，我们好签合同？”

“啊？”

我给我妈打电话，告诉她我要来ig了，她表面波澜不惊，结果第二天上午我妈就坐着高铁来了上海虹桥。

我的理想很美好，如果jackeylove注定是这个英雄史诗的主人翁，那我做他身边的绿叶也能被铭刻在历史的吧，热血少年漫都是这么演的。

我到现在还是看不清，曾经我对jackey的感情，崇拜混着爱，说是单纯的崇拜，我对他又忍不住skinship，说起来好笑，我还吃醋过；说是爱情，我对他完全没有零距离接触的念头，牵手拥抱已经到头了，不想接吻不想做爱是真的。

训了没多久，急缺辅助的ig把我纳入了出场名单考虑范围内，填报申请表，最开始的id是baolan，我想了想，轻轻划掉，填上了megan，一是讨个m字开头的口彩，二是我的私心。

从上场坐稳首发，直到2017年喻文波上场，反正我就是打得很烂，只要没有致命失误，也不会有多少人喷我，背锅位与我无关，大家都是默认ig下路被固定打穿，被吊打算正常，能挣扎两下算是努力过，打个五五开简直都要把粉丝感动的热泪盈眶。

有时候我还更愿意被骂，被骂至少说明让人有所期待，而我真是菜得真实，连讨论的必要都没有。

喻文波不懂我这些烦恼，或者说，他能懂我为什么烦，而他觉得这有什么好烦的。

喻文波在只能留守在基地或休息室的时间里，每次我赢了比赛一见到他，他就冲上来，狂call我在比赛上的闪光点。我越害羞他就越起劲，笑得乱颤还对我捏捏打打的，他不就是拿我当沙包。心动过的，你也会心动的。

他那时候少白头还没那么严重，我把那时候的他在我心里新建了一个文件夹，加密再加密，失眠的时候就偷偷解锁，层层点开，最底层是一个视频文件，我把它命名为——我的少年。

喻文波永远也不会是我的少年，他在人际关系中如鱼得水，对特定的人他都会有一套特定的相处之道，他懂我的，所以这只是他无意识的陷阱，他无意布局罢了。

年底是惯例的选手年会，我第一次参加这种场合，有些人除了比赛里见过再无交集，我的队友们就不同，我的韩国队友们都有许久不见的韩国友人，我的中国队友们都有许久不见的中国友人。

我的友人大部分还在次级联赛里浮沉，我只能埋头玩手机加偷听rookie他们讲话，rookie坐的离我很近，和韩国亲故们聊女团，我也听不懂太多，只能大致懂他们说某某成员漂亮，某某专辑小卡很好看之类的。

“你们懂个屁，twice可爱是可爱，有blackpink高级吗？”

“blackpink凭什么就高级了，难道yg就高级吗？”

“都别争了好吧，夜店嗨歌和拉拉队加油歌有必要争个高下吗？都不高级行了吧”

“西八”

“狗崽子”

……

听着这群韩国宅男争抢爱豆当老婆，就像中国宅男一个个都说新垣结衣是我老婆一样无聊。我tm爆笑。

我哈哈哈的笑声夹在一群韩国大汉的吼吼吼里格外突兀，有人回头用疑惑的眼神打量我，似乎是在确认笑声的来源。

回头的人有着狭长的眼睛，带着黑框眼镜，眼里带一分戏谑，问rookie我是不是懂韩语，rookie回答他说我听得懂说不了。

是edg的中单——scout。

rookie把我叫过去，我挨个叫了一圈哥，然后靠着rookie坐下，他们又笑rookie像妈妈带孩子一样，还问我是不是真的满17了。

颁奖典礼快开始了，我们这群人散了各自去找队友，meiko坐在离李汭燦很近的地方，对meiko我是真的崇拜，他本身应该也是很好的人，整场颁奖礼，他带着笑四处打招呼，之前他来和rookie他们寒暄，还认出了我，我低头偷笑，喻文波这个人明明离我十米开外，扯着嗓子问我为什么脸红了就算了，怎么耳朵都红了？

我没奢望过混了半年还能在颁奖礼上有姓名，只能当一个称职的观众，我闲的无聊一直在喝水，也没想到这个颁奖礼还是膀胱局，只能溜出去上洗手间。

有人疾步走到我身边，我微微抬眼去看，李汭燦在16年比我高一截，后来我长高了，他没再长，把他郁闷死了。

“西寿剪宰哲遍吧？”

他是问我洗手间在哪里吗？！这口音也太魔性了！

我笑出来之后，又觉得不好意思，用韩语低声说了句对不起。他回我一句没关系。

我在那洗完手扭头要出门，一块手机屏幕突然戳到我面前，呃，还是微信的二维码？

这meiko前辈的队友还突然要加我呢？他和meiko前辈都是edg的吧？认识他是不是等于认识meiko前辈？

回座位上，才发现手机没电了，周围人的充电宝也各自在用，我就没去借，一个人对着空气发呆。

回了住处，我把手机充上电就去洗澡了，出来的时候手机已经自动开机了，李汭燦的好友申请明晃晃地挂在微信通讯录的第一栏。

我跟他随便聊了几句，看到那句“相信我，你玩其他位置看到玩的好的辅助也会想加的，其他可以加，但没必要。”我笑的真的挺开心，旁边的喻文波问我跟哪个小姐姐聊天呢？我没搭理他，自顾自跟张星冉双排。

喻文波也不说话，靠在椅子上打湖北麻将。

我从tga染上的失眠久治不愈，睡不着我还是会跟以前一样通宵打rank，大号小号韩服国服，我隐藏的很好，大家都睡了，我悄悄起床，上午阿姨还没到，我就跑回床上睡一会，我本以为不会有人发现的。

和M3比赛我自己感觉发挥的很一般，失眠的我又跑到训练室过夜了。

那天rookie起的比平时早太多，好像是一通电话吵醒了他，我听着他用韩语说着说生日蛋糕聚餐地点那些事，就想到应该是他们几个韩国朋友一起聚餐庆生。

rookie发现我在训练室rank，脸色比一夜没睡的我更难看，我不知道是不是韩国男生都这样，感觉他们年长的哥哥对小一点的弟弟总是带着照顾的心思的。

他问我吃饭没有，我说还没叫外卖呢，他二话不说把我拉出门。

我知道rookie压力比我更大，地铁上他还是絮絮叨叨地让我注意自己的身体之类的话，他真的是个挺好的人。

处处都有人在贩卖玫瑰，那是三月十四号，白色情人节，三月的上海湿冷彻骨。

rookie带我去的是家烤肉店，他们几个韩国人很自在地喝酒聊天，我未成年，rookie不让他们灌我酒，我小口喝可乐。scout和我中间隔了一个rookie，不像我这种开口说不出话的人只能玩手机游戏，他偶尔也会附和两句，但更多时候是低头回消息，我不是有意窥屏的，但是他一直打的是中文，他真的蛮厉害。

有哥哥去抢他手机，念出fireloli这个名字，呃，赵志铭？

我隐约感觉有点奸情，可本来就和我一点关系都没有，我低头吃肉喝可乐，认真当好围观群众。

我们队伍过得很艰难，贴吧里都说一条大腿拖着四个菜逼，别说是人，真主也拖不动。没进S赛，队伍士气低沉，mafa教练和我是差不多的人，他也神经衰弱，我也失眠自闭。喻文波拿我没辙，他最开始是要挟我过了两点不回房，他就让葛炎把门反锁，让我进不去，我睡了几天沙发，他发现这样没用，就直接把我从电竞椅上抱起来，箍住我，把我丢回房间。

我力气很小，他按住我，我动都动不了，他的心脏怦怦的跳，一下一下撞击着我的后背，我的身板很薄，我们两颗心的距离也很近。

S赛没进，我们全队都成了陪练，有点像少年燃漫的感觉，我们都期待中国能出一个冠军，无论是谁也好，奔赴武汉后，我们吃住都在酒店里，喻文波是知世故不世故的人，他很受欢迎，少年气却没有损伤，我们的房间里总会有他各路好友来串门。

“热闹是他们的，我什么也没有”很突兀地想起朱自清的这句话，我觉得呆在房间不太自在，和喻文波打了声招呼说自己要出门一趟。

“诶，蓝哥，你回来帮我带个鸡盒！”

我背着身，朝他比了个OK的手势，带上门，将欢闹声关在里面。

S7太像一场梦了，莫名其妙地黄牛票热潮，莫名其妙地淘汰赛，莫名其妙地鸟巢双韩对抗，就像炒上天又跌到地的票价，一切都很drama。

我和喻文波两个人凑在同一块屏幕前看比赛。

“蓝哥，明年我们进世界赛好不好？我carry，我们全队一起去世界赛。”

“嗯，好，等你carry。”

我郑重地双手捧住他的手，我是真的相信他的。

edg输的那天，所有人都在骂scout演员，其实在我看来scout无非太想证明自己，我知道他当过faker的替补，没做过替补席，没有常年上不了场的人不明白这种急于证明自己的心态。

我感觉我的身份说太多也不对劲，没头没脑地打了一句韩语的没关系发了出去。

“谢谢你”

是第二天清晨scout回复我的消息。

我们在此前的联系仅限于群发的节日问候，再聊下去，真的挺尴尬，对话结束了，就可以了。

年底的转会期，jackeylove终于年满17周岁正式加入lpl的ig战队，所有人都在期待他会有什么表现，包括我。

但天总是不遂人愿的，我和ning因为俱乐部的问题，可能没办法同时效力ig，经理给出的续约条件让我感觉下个赛季我的职业生涯太过被动，我一边说着再考虑考虑，一边开始满中国试训。

户口本辅助总会有战队希望接手的，我提着行李箱穿梭在高铁站和机场，我和jackey同吃同住很久，总有点舍不得，虽然他总是逼逼我。

我在另一个基地一局游戏打到一半呢，有个人一直给我打语音电话，刚好一局结束，那个人还在坚持不懈，并排坐着的几个人都以为我是女友查岗，给我指了个清静的地方让我接电话。

我翻开倒扣在桌面的手机屏幕一看：scout！

他打我电话干嘛？他们队也缺辅助了？

我走到角落把电话一接，scout开口就叫我赵志铭，真行，打错电话了，我刚要挂断，就听见scout用不标准的普通话进行真情告白，嘟嘟囔囔了有快半小时，我姆妈说我是个哄小孩的奇才，我觉得哄醉汉我也挺有天赋的。

“晚安，乖乖睡觉哦！”我把他哄睡着了，把电话掐掉，来来往往的人都用暧昧的神色看我，我也没得解释。

礼尚往来，既然他都不小心告诉我这么大的料，那我也安慰安慰他吧。

我一字一句敲下“我也喜欢我队友，准确来说，也要马上变成前队友。”沉沉睡去。

我都不知道为什么会给scout发那句话，大概是同病相怜的惺惺相惜在作祟。

可是我们又是不一样的，不止是队伍不同，位置处境和以往的人生也都没什么相似之处，除了：

我们都爱上了自己的队友。

说我爱喻文波是不确切的，我到现在也不能说我爱过他，那种喜欢也没有过。

说得更清楚一些是很不成熟的仰慕，我喜欢他直播间的背景音乐，喜欢他带着我在峡谷里肆意驰骋，喜欢排位排到对面追着他打去招惹他，喜欢的东西都很细小，像成熟的蒲公英的羽毛，散在我的世界的边边角角。

其实也是难免的，遇到他时，我不过十四五岁，正是初高中会喜欢那种成绩好长得漂亮的女同学的年纪，喻文波除了性别有点偏差，剩下的两个条件还蛮符合的。

就像我们初中班上的眼睛仔从初一喜欢我们班长，一直到现在还在她每条朋友圈下面点赞留言一样。

在又一个陌生的城市的宾馆里，我关了所有的灯，把自己浸没在浴缸，温水将我温柔而绝望地包围。

水凉得很慢，但还是会凉透的。

整夜，我除了李汭燦的那通打错了的电话，再没等到其他，我听了手机的两声低电量提醒，直到自动关机。

我去试训的俱乐部管理层对我都挺满意，我再三退却也没拦住第二天他们差遣了一个胖胖的大叔陪我到处逛逛的建议，我手机电话没打通，直接找到了酒店房间，我听到门铃一开门，他看到我睡懵的样子，爽朗地大笑，猛拍我的后背让我快起，我们看了一些稀松平常的景点，大叔最后送我到高铁站，笑着跟我说，有缘再见。

“嗯嗯，有缘再见吧。”

我一整天也没摸手机，坐在高铁站，我想着总是要浏览合同的细节，横竖得把手机充上电，我一杯costa喝到一半，手机才开机，一整天的消息攒在一起也不多，除了试训的这个俱乐部给我发的电子件和我妈例行的问我在哪吃了吗怎么样，就只有李汭燦的一句对不起。

我粗粗看了，转手把合同发给我妈，她发了个微信里疑问的表情，一个电话就打过来了。

“没事没事，妈你别担心，嗯，对，可能就是要换一个俱乐部打比赛了，哦哦，条件，住宿条件和ig差不多，嗯嗯，食堂饭菜好吃，没事，真的没事，不累，还好，总之你帮我先看一下合同吧，我这要检票了。”我在我妈连珠炮一样的发问里结结巴巴地回答，我不想让我妈担心，只能说一切都好，话说多怕露怯，匆匆挂断。

也正是检票的时间了，我把行李放好在架子上，空下手去回复，李汭燦给我发的是中文的对不起，我想了想把键盘切换成韩文，给他回了一句没关系。

看到那句“是jackeylove吗？”我挺惊讶的，这个韩国人未免也太直白，一记直球打得我措手不及。

我反反复复在对话框里输入又删除，最后只能承认，“是。”

你知道吗？就很莫名其妙，我真的和李汭燦不熟，但真的断断续续地有话聊，职业选手的生活都是一个模版里套出来的，左不过就是身边的人不同罢了。我韩语比李汭燦中文好，聊着聊着我们就直接换纯韩语对话了。

学韩语究其原因还是那次去ig的试训，大家都会韩语，我感觉被语言屏障隔离了，还是不想这样的，到后来就是为了赛场上更好的沟通。总之多学东西总是没错的，你看，我这不就用上了？

我觉得我大概是疯了，他也够疯的。

“baolan，你今晚想吃宵夜吗？我请你？”

我愣住了，这时候，kid在群里说，有没有人要去哥老官吃宵夜，一群人都纷纷响应。

我返回和李汭燦的对话框，回答他：“好啊”

“呐，scout我们可以吃哥老官吗？”

他答应的很快，我倒不好再推辞，答应了下高铁直接去哥老官找他。

我每次见李汭燦，他不是穿队服，就是穿一件橙色或者大红色的棉袄，我们两个并排坐在等位的地方，像两个红彤彤的迎门灯笼。

我知道李汭燦约我出来，必定是醉翁之意不在酒，请我是次要的，能用韩语唠唠嗑才是他主要目的，但是没必要还没吃两口，一句话都没说就开始哭吧，这男的是不是太脆弱了？

我安慰了他几句，他越哭越起劲了，我气死，我本来是想装作被辣到，自己哭一场，结果他把我该用的理由用了，说什么辣椒油进眼睛，幼稚！

喝的太多，我们都不太想回基地了，李汭燦把我身份证一摸，果断开了个标间。

我是第一次知道有人会有胃病还喝的这么猛的，其实我更难受，我酒精过敏，全身发痒，我把他丢在宾馆自己跑出来买氯雷他定，又问困得勉强跟我能说两句话的导医大姐胃病该买什么药。

东奔西跑瞎折腾，累的我骨头像被压路机径直碾过，不知道是不是太累了，竟是一夜无梦，睡得安稳。

我妈在中午给我打了个电话，说已经请熟悉的律师帮我细细看了一遍合同了，有些要改的条款都在PDF上标注了，我说，“好，知道了，嗯嗯吃了中饭，回基地了，好，不会落东西的，没事大不了再买。”

我决意离开，因为我要对自己的未来有把握，把命运放在别人手上未免也太看不起我王柳羿了。

李汭燦还睡在我旁边的床上，我把药给他放在我们床中间的小茶几上，坐着地铁，一路跟着拥挤的人潮，回了ig基地。

我蹲在地上收拾行李，有个毛绒饿的小东西，一直拱我的胳膊，是我葛炎养的那条小狗，它呜呜地对我叫着，我挠了挠它的头，它很吵，每天天亮就开始找人玩儿，全然不顾我们这群网瘾少年颠倒的生物钟，真要离开了，还有点舍不得。

我的行李箱在世茂滨江花园进进出出，最后还是留了下来，ym没从次级联赛成功升入，我和ning得以在同一队共存，所以我也续约ig，我给自己改回了baolan这个ID。

2017年末的时候，刺猬电竞社让我畅想一下2018年。

“是我职业生涯最好的机会。”baolan对我的职业生涯更有意义，megan是我告别次级联赛的新开始。

而现在，该换回baolan了。

我和李汭燦在那次醉酒之后变成了比点头之交更熟一点的关系，他太carry了，我在每次他拿到mvp的时候给他发一句短短的恭喜，他回我的一般都是微信表情商店里的可爱表情，我笑他少女心，他截图我发过的微博，说“你也不赖”

我知道赵志铭转会去了omg，春季赛他第一次上场就是对阵edg，网友总是喜欢看热闹的，手刃旧主这种梗百看不厌，我估摸着李汭燦该下训的时候，给他发了句加油的话，果不其然收到了李汭燦的一句西巴！

电竞是残忍的，前一秒的队友，换上不同的队服之后就是对手了，赵志铭carry了第一局，却被让一追二了。李汭燦跟我有短暂地聊过转会期的一些事，他也不是不懂为什么赵志铭要走的，他也是曾经skt坐不上首发，看不到希望，才来的edg，他只是装傻。

李汭燦是个心很柔软很柔软的大男孩，我知道他注定不会太开心，我也知道过度地追求言语上的安慰反而会适得其反，想了一会儿，我敲出去一句“听说你把你EX打爆了？”

过了好一会，李汭燦回了一句骂我的话，我们互相怼了几句，他太懂中文了，多了很多韩援不会有怼烦恼，rookie输了比赛会自虐地看贴吧带他节奏的帖子，我觉得，以李汭燦的中文水平，也不是看不懂那些。

春季赛没有一个好结果，不管做什么都是错的，电竞这个行业，不看过程，只看结果，而且大家都会从结果倒推过程，输了夹起尾巴做人是最好的。我重新开始日复一日训练赛和rank塞满日程表的状态。

接到李汭燦的微信的时候，我正在滴眼药水，去缓解我双眼的干涩，我把倒扣在桌面上的手机翻过来，还有点诧异，我们是隔了一段时间没联系的。

“要陪我吃夜宵吗？”

“不用你请，我请你吃部队锅”

“你就当还我上一次的人情”

三条消息连着发过来，我摸着自己两天没洗的头发，硬着头皮说：“好”

我拿着吹风机吹头发的时候，喻文波回房拿手机充电器，他看我把衣服和鞋都摆了好几件来挑，才后知后觉发现不对，他问我怎么突然要出门，我说是和人约好了一起去看复仇者联盟。我们俱乐部压根没门禁这回事，我跟教练打了个招呼就要出门。我很喜欢鲜艳明快的颜色，嫩粉明黄或者宝蓝，我的卫衣大多逃不开这些颜色，我挑了半天，挑出了一件嫩粉色的连帽卫衣，五月份的上海不冷不热，一件卫衣正正好。

我坐着地铁到了人民广场那块儿，逆着人潮而行，人民广场这个点一般都是逛完回去，地铁进站的人多，出站的人少，我算着李汭燦的基地坐过来还得二十来分钟，去了快打烊的星巴克，买了两杯冰摇桃桃。

趴在商场围栏上看着出站的人群里面有没有我的小牙套朋友。

我知道李汭燦找我，还是想说一说他对着队员或者经理不太好说的那些话，我们是隐秘的同党，不怕对方泄密，我们不去深究这种奇怪的信任感从何而来，又依赖着去建立新的关系。

我用笨拙地语言试图去开导他，可是没有成效，我们沉默着看完整场电影，旁边有漫威的死忠粉对着银幕中角色的死亡画面低声啜泣，不知道是不是被传染，我的情绪也变得很压抑。我和李汭燦并肩走在起了风的大街上，上海的霓虹灯很亮，我抬起头，看不到天上的月亮。

我们进了一家韩式餐厅，气氛在点好了菜之后又陷入了安静，李汭燦的这个状态让我心神不宁，我印象里他一直都是，一池温温的水，平静又温暖。

我和他那一夜都出现了一些偏差，我酒精过敏是不能喝酒的，可是我无意识地开始喝真露，他怔怔地看着我，也没反应过来。

剩下的我都不记得了，我只记得，他的手很暖，也很柔软，捧着我的脸，帮我把泪水擦干。

那一刻，他是我的英雄。

我们俩两次醉酒，大概有点轮流折腾对方的意思，我再能想起来的就是，李汭燦帮我买了抗过敏的药，把我推醒，让我把药吃了，和我上次哄他吃药那样。

一个又一个秘密，构建了我们的危险关系，我们开始会约着看午夜场的电影，约着吃吃夜宵，他不能吃很辣，每次我笑辣到喘气的他像小狗，他就不动声色地炫耀在健身房练出的二两腱子肉。

“幼稚——”

“你才幼稚，一天到晚看动画片”

“那不叫动画片，叫动漫好不好？”

我们一起分享了很多不能和队友还有其他人说的话，那天夜晚，我打着rank，以前也是这么过去的，可这次，我偏偏想到了他，我们有一句没一句，一直聊到窗外天光渐亮。

“晚安”

“早安”

再发过去的消息他也没回，我想他是睡着了，我把自己团成团直接在电竞椅上眯一会，迷迷糊糊才想起来，edg是每天上午十点准时打卡的，李汭燦生物钟比我稳定多了，我还拉着困极了的他一直聊，他也不说，就还挺抱歉的。

我说要给他道歉，他说不用道歉，请吃饭就行了。

“呐，哥，陪我去迪士尼看烟花吧，小楼姐刚好给我两张票”我给他发语音喜欢用韩语，让我觉得，更亲近一点。

“好”

李汭燦的嘴唇像他的手心一样，温暖又柔软。

hold me like a friend，KISS me like a friend.

【写在最后】

最后那句话是歌词 出处 daoko的forever friends


End file.
